


Souvenir

by Cake and Pi (Tarrin)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarrin/pseuds/Cake%20and%20Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a shoebox on top of his suit, one he didn’t remember being there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenir

At first he thought he’d never adjust to her absence, to pretending she was dead. And then he  _did_  and that was worse. It became natural that she was gone and he hated himself for it. Hated himself that he could possibly have fun while she put herself in danger. That somehow passing classes had become more real than her. And the only person he might have talked about this with was part of that same undercover mission. Which was why he had gone to get his out old Kid Flash suit - because he should have put it back on already instead of living in this  _lie_  and letting it become  _normal_.

There was a shoebox on top of his suit, one he didn’t remember being there. He’d opened it to find a bunch of folded paper. Curious, he sat down and opened one. Then another, and another.

_“Wally, I love you. -Artemis”_

_“Love you so much Wally. -Artemis”_

_“Go to class, kid brains. Love you. Miss you. -Artemis”_

Trembling, barely daring to breath, Wally opened more. Most of them were short notes of “I love you” sometimes with admonitions to walk Brucely, or to do his homework, or make the bed. Some were longer, full of crossed out words and erased lines. Then he found one that was several pages stapled together. It had been crumpled up at some point and then smoothed out again, and he could see something like tear stains on it. He added new ones as he read it.

When he finally got to putting his suit on, he put the long letter in one of its hidden compartments. It’d be his souvenir.

_“… and I’m scared too Wally. I am, even if you can’t see that. I don’t know if I’ll be all right, if ~~I’ll make it back~~  I’ll be okay afterwards. But this needs doing,  ~~maybe it’s not the best way~~   ~~but it’s something~~  and I’ll make sure I come back. So you be there for me, okay? Be there for me to come back to, Wally. I love you. -Artemis”_


End file.
